


唇红与烟

by Lucius_L



Series: Protege [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: *详细的吸毒描写。
Series: Protege [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593628
Kudos: 3





	唇红与烟

**Author's Note:**

> *详细的吸毒描写。

F不像是吸毒的人，N一直是这样觉得的。

他开朗爱笑，总是开着蹩脚的玩笑，和阴暗逼仄的筒子楼不那么搭调——因为这里的人大多是灰色的，沉默的，被那些肩上的东西压垮。

可F不一样，活得疯疯癫癫，却快乐，像个小疯子，是惹人怜爱的那一种。人们也都爱帮衬他那个盗版碟的摊子，没有碟机也买几包烟，同他打趣两句好像就能从他那里汲取了一点生命力一样，再苟延残喘地活下去。

他的摊子摆在妓馆的门口，就好像他也是一件漂亮的商品似的，但是仅供展示的那一种。似乎嫖客之间像是达成了什么秘而不宣的协议一般，没有人去率先主动问价。

他们会这样想，是因为他们没见过吸毒的F。N想道。从自己陈旧的窗框中间看出去，F穿着半旧的夹袄坐在妓院前的台阶上，一条腿屈起来，把一本卷了毛边的漫画书垫在膝盖上，聚精会神地看着，像个未经人事的雏妓。

那天晚上F曾经把N家的大门拍得砰砰响，他含在喉咙的独特的嗓音在外面呢喃着：“开门啊……做乜唔开门喈——”他拖长了调子，就显得更楚楚可怜。

听到敲门声，N赶到了门口，可听着F的声音，却又犹豫起来。他顿了顿，手指勾在链锁上，绕了一圈又一圈，不知道在顾虑什么。

F又拍门催促，叫：“开门嘛——Nicky——我知你在嘅——”

他没行错。N恍恍惚惚地想，不知怎地门就自己开了。

F像饮醉酒，挤开他的肩膀，不见外地进来。

N惊得瞠目结舌——

他身上只披着件艳红色的纱裙，女人的款式。穿了条纯属装饰的丁字裤，半硬的阴茎根本露在外面，也不知他是怎么就这样晃过一个单元到这里来的。F嘻嘻笑着，扯着他的T恤把脸凑近他。N才发现他还画了淡青色的眼影，眼线刷得那双杏眼更无辜了，嘴唇上的淡粉色唇彩还微微湿着，黑暗中微微泛着亮光。

“F——你点回事……？”和毒品打惯了交道，N刚问出口，就敏锐地从贴在身上的皮肤上嗅到那种令人讨厌的气息。一时间他觉得手脚冰凉，像被兜头浇了盆冰水。

“……N……N……”F可不管他怎么想，口齿不清地笑嘻嘻地叫着他的名字，用手臂搭着N的脖子，红色纱衣顺着手臂的线条在两人身体之间堆成一叠。“……我，我靓不靓啊。”他像个显摆自己的小姑娘似的断断续续地问，声音都在抖。

N嘴唇颤了颤，想回答些什么，却张不开口。他知道是不必同磕high的人交谈的，他们只听到自己想听的嘢。

“多，多谢你噻……”F跌跌撞撞地撞在N的枕头上，好像N已经夸奖过他一样洋洋得意。

他拿出支烟，火机在手里点了两遭，却因为颤抖的手指而没能点着。“啊……哈啊。”F呻吟了一声，尾音拖的长长的。他腿间的阴茎又硬了些，已经完全地勃起。不需要任何外界的刺激，只要沉沦在毒品的幻觉中，似乎就能让他得到高潮。

“喂，替我点。”他把火机丢向N，颐指气使地说道。金属的小盒子砸在他胸口，又滑落在地上发出格拉的一声。

N呆愣在原地，口干舌燥。他恨毒品，贩毒以来他见过太多因此而毁掉的人、毁掉的家。

他以为F是不一样的一抹亮色，却没想到也带了瘾君子的灰色。深深的失望摄住了他。

可他最后还是没能忍住，伴随着脑袋里面巨大的轰鸣声，慢慢地弯下腰来，拾起了那支火机。

这时候F倒是很安静，两只手指尖夹着那支未点着的烟，含笑凝望着N，像是带了期许或者鼓励一般。

N迎着F带点鼓励的温柔的眼神，擦了两次点着了火机，慢慢地伸出手去，替F点着了烟。而F这时就像是一尊美丽的雕像，夹着烟坐在那里一动不动，那点火星亮起来的时候也都没去看一眼，只是带着微笑，始终注视着N的脸。

F低头深吸了一口，另一种毒品麻醉了他，让他不颤抖的那么厉害。他恶劣地吐出一口烟雾，喷在N的脸上，看后者被呛得咳嗽而咯咯地笑了起来。

N贩毒品，却没吸过。带着毒的烟气就像F本人一样，侵入了他身体。

他迷迷糊糊地和F接吻了，舌头在口腔里来回翻搅，带着点烟毒的苦涩味道。仅仅是这样就让F很爽快了，像是渴求N的唾液一样拼命吸吮着。

他极速喘息着，“哈——哈——嗯哈——”毒品让他每一寸皮肤都像是张开的性器，过载地传输着快感。他把手探进自己的裙摆，恋恋不舍地用指甲划过注射针孔所在的腿根，只是指尖在会阴的地方按了两次，阴茎就已经迫不及待地射了出来，白浊溅在两个人身上，甚至溅在他自己下巴上。

他用手轻轻揩掉N领口的一点液体，舔进自己的嘴里，含吮着自己的两根手指不放，又或者是用手指玩弄着自己的舌头。“N……N……结咗婚后对我好点喔……冇、冇搞坏我就好了……”他含糊地呓语着，不知道做了怎样的幻梦。尽管叫着N的名字，却仿佛在同另一个人对话。

他力气超乎N想象地大，把N按在了床上。从N的短裤裤腿把手探进去，隔着内裤揉搓N早已经硬起来的阴茎。他仍然小幅度地将屁股在N的小腿上蹭动，屁股里面不知道是润滑剂还是肠液的东西搞得N的小腿都湿乎乎的，那条丁字裤也已经乱七八糟，紧紧勒住敏感的部位，吸着液体贴在身上，舒服也不舒服。

“你几不诚实喔——”F得意地说道，脱下来了N的裤子。他俯下身仔细观察N立起的阴茎，好像很满意似的飞快地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像是对待bb仔一样亲了一口N的茎体，粉色的唇膏仔阴茎上留下了一个滑稽的痕迹。

N有些恼羞成怒了，他刚想挣回主动权，F却已经迫不及待地坐在了他身上，把期待已久的奖励纳入自己的身体。他抬着头哀哀叫着，像是不舒服，实际却是已经爽到微微翻起白眼。

他上下颠着自己的身体，让N的阴茎每次都顶在最舒服的那个位置——他会感到从头皮到脚趾都被快感电到酥麻；即使不小心错过也无所谓，毒品让他的肠道柔软而放松，每一处受到刺激都能感受到无与伦比的快感。

他的阴茎硬得很快，射得也很快。可是那个器官似乎已经不是他快感主要的来源，只要N的阴茎还在他身体里，他就能获得源源不断的高潮，最后因为流干了液体而死去。

“啊……啊……你好棒——啊——”F叫着，声音被搞得断断续续带点气音。

N半坐起来，从下往上干他，伸手掐揉他丰腴的胸部，抚摸他敏感又纤细的大腿，留下让F发出尖叫的青黑痕迹，越痛就越爽。直到他骨感的膝盖后面，有着黑色的痕迹，那是吸毒的人枯萎的记号。

N的手顿了顿，愤怒而怜惜地揉搓他的膝盖。酸痛的关节传来的温柔对待，让F感觉眼前白光乱闪，整个人仿佛被浸泡在幸福之中，甚至只能翕张着嘴唇，脸颊靠在N的颈侧胡乱蹭动。

F没有了不应期的概念，阴茎不知道射过几次，大约把身体里所有的存货都已经榨干。他的头发因为汗湿乱七八糟地黏在额前，脸颊苍白，眼睛空洞洞的，现在短暂地被快感填满。N的阴茎被他的柔软的肠道吞吐着，像是发狠一样把它们顶开。

N有些恼怒，他不知道自己在气什么，又或许只是被一口烟冲昏了脑子。他拍打F的屁股，用力到留下掌掴的痕迹，掐青了F的大腿根，让那些针孔消失在黑青里，似乎让他才解了些气。

F趴在他耳边，带着哭腔浪叫着，只感觉到快感接连不断地翻滚上来，似乎哪怕现在拿枪把他的脑袋打穿也可以立刻获得高潮。他只能接收到性爱的讯号，只能品尝到快感的滋味。

“点解啊——点解你要吸毒——”N眼睛泛着血丝，这是他一直不明白的事情。他问F，也是在问他自己，问这条罪恶的链条上每一个人。

F没理他，把指甲抠进他的脊背，留下了几道抓痕。起初还很深，后来已经渐渐没了力道。

F已经浑身颤抖着软下来了，牙齿都在微微打着战，可还在被动地填充进过量的快感。他满足地叹息着，大量的汗让他像是刚从水里捞出来，红色的纱黏在皮肤上，隐隐透出来那些深色的指痕。

N也快到了，发疯似的上下颠动着F的身体，把自己的阴茎捅到更里面些。他咬着F的脖子，迫使后者发出更多大声的嘶哑的尖叫，不由自主地想着干脆让他死在这里算了，对他来讲说不定是好事，死在极乐的巅峰里，有什么比这更美妙的呢？

听着F哑下来的和平日相似的声线，他射在了F身体最深处。

他们紧紧拥抱着，两人都喘息着。F渐渐地颤抖着把自己团成一团，但还是呆在N的大腿上，保持着性器官的相连。

“N……”他被快感弄得哭了，牙齿打着战，模糊不清地说着，“我都不想的……啊……好舒服……唔……係，係我吸咗毒……都还要A吸……我下贱……我应得的……可是、可是……啊……哼啊……”他从鼻腔里小声地哼出快乐的呻吟。

N扶着F汗湿的肩膀，看他因为毒瘾发作而癫癫地抖成一团，不受控制地痉挛着，自己刚刚射进去的精液从失去了收缩力的肛口慢慢地流了出来。

那之后N看到F坐在妓馆门前的台阶上，歪着头乖巧地笑，总是想起那一晚。

他猜F吸过毒，就总是打扮的漂漂亮亮，敲开不知谁家的门，将自己送上去给人。

第二天N从地毯上捡起F吸了一半的烟，上面印着F唇膏的粉色。他做贼心虚地把那截烟头丢进烟灰缸，看了好几眼，又烦躁地捡出来，丢进了抽屉里的盒子，好像什么烫手的东西。


End file.
